Mixture of Music
by AnimeLuver4everandevr
Summary: When the Soul Society has to sing any song of their choosing in front of everyone,they take this chance to make their own versions of the songs.Though some people are so loud,they give our 'singers' headache's.T for some songs.
1. SOUL REAPERS!

GHOSTBUSTERS

Renji:  
If there's something weird  
in your town  
Who ya gonna yell for?

All:  
SOUL REAPERS!

Toushiro:  
If there's something strange  
and it don't look good  
Who ya gonna yell for?

All:  
SOUL REAPERS

Ichigo:  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts

Ichigo:  
If you're seeing things  
running through your mind  
Who can ya yell for?

All:  
SOUL REAPERS!

Renji:  
An invisible woman  
sleeping in your closet  
Who ya gonna yell for?

All:  
SOUL REAPERS!  
Toushiro:  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
Renji:  
Who ya gonna yell for?

All:  
SOUL REAPERS!

Ichigo:  
If ya all alone  
pick up the Soul Pager  
and contact

All:  
SOUL REAPERS!

Renji:  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts

Ikkaku:

I here it likes the girls

Renji:  
I ain't afraid of no ghost

All:  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

Toushiro:  
Who ya gonna yell for?  
SOUL REAPERS!

Ikkaku:  
If you've had a dose of a lot  
of freaky hollows baby  
Ya better contact

All:  
SOUL REAPERS!

Renji:  
Lemme tell ya something  
Killin' makes me feel good!

Ikkaku:  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts

Toushiro:  
Don't get caught alone no no

All:  
SOUL REAPERS!

Ichigo:  
When it comes through your wall  
Unless you just want to fall  
I think you better contact

All:  
SOUL REAPERS!

Ikkaku:  
Who ya gonna contact?

All:  
SOUL REAPERS!  
Renji:  
Who ya gonna contact?

All:  
SOUL REAPERS!

Toushiro:  
I think you better contact

All:  
SOUL REAPERS!  
Ichigo:  
Who ya gonna contact?

All:  
SOUL REAPERS!

Ikkaku:  
I can't hear you  
Who ya gonna contact?

All:  
SOUL REAPERS!  
Renji:  
Louder

All/Audience:  
SOUL REAPERS!

Toushiro and Ichigo:  
Who ya gonna contact?

All/Audience:  
SOUL REAPERS!

Renji/Ikkaku  
Who can ya contact?

All/Audience:  
SOUL REAPERS!

All:  
Who ya gonna contact?

Audience:  
SOUL REAPERS!

Toushiro,Ichigo,Renji,and Ikkaku exited the Audience were bursting out with applaud. Toushiro and Ikkaku groaned since they had head- aches. Even after being out back-stage with food,deli,and drinks,they could _still _hear applauding and whistling. Toushiro, Ichigo, and Renji plopped against the couch,taking a drink and chugging it down.

"Why won't they shut up?",groaned Toushiro.

"Because we were good!",answered Ichigo."But I never thought you could sing..."

"Ugh...",Renji groaned,slamming head against the couch."They are so fucking loud..."

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Next will be girls.I disown the SONG,BLEACH,THE CHARACTERS, is by Ray Parker. BLEACH is owned by Tite Kubo.**

**Momo, Rangiku, and Rukia will be next with Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me.**


	2. Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me

Sexy,Naughty,Bitchy Me!

Momo:

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Matsumoto:

Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty

Rukia:

When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy

All:

Can't change the way I am  
Momo:

sexy

Matsumoto:

naughty

Rukia:

bitchy me

Rukia:  
I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like

Momo:  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize

Matsumoto:  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like

Momo:  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the

Rukia:  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

Momo:  
People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

Momo:

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Matsumoto:  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty

Rukia:  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy

All:  
Can't change the way I am  
Momo:

sexy

Matsumoto:

naughty

Rukia:

bitchy me

Rukia:  
My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say

Matsumoto:  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy

Momo:  
People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

Momo:

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Matsumoto:  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty

Rukia:  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy

All:  
Can't change the way I am  
Momo:

sexy

Matsumoto:

naughty

Rukia:

bitchy me

Momo:  
Sexy...

Matsumoto:

naughty...

Rukia:

bitchy...me

Momo:  
People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

Momo:

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Matsumoto:  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty

Rukia:  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy

All:  
Can't change the way I am  
Momo:

sexy

Matsumoto:

naughty

Rukia:

bitchy me

Momo:  
I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly

Matsumoto:  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money

Rukia:  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty

All:  
Can't change the way I am

Momo:

sexy

Matsumoto:

naughty

Rukia:

bitchy me

Momo:  
I pick my skirts to be sexy

Matsumoto:  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty

Rukia:  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy

All:  
Can't change I am

Momo:  
Sexy

Matsumoto:

naughty

Rukia:

bitchy me

As the song stopped, Momo spun around, Matsumoto flashed everyone, and Rukia threw a punch. Going backstage because of the 'woohoo's', they saw the four there, blushing madly. Momo had on a short skirt, Matsumoto had her boobs showing, and Rukia was in fighter's clothing.

"Well? How were we?", asked Momo, scratching the back of her head and holding her skirt down. "A little appealing?"

"May I ask why Hinamori was picked to be sexy in the song?", asked Toushiro, staring at Momo.

"Well taicho... I am naughty and Rukia is Bitchy. We thought since Hinamori-kun likes to wear skirts that much, she would be perfect!", said Matsumoto, smiling.

"Hitsugaya-kun ...", started Momo.

"Hey!", yelled Renji. "You guys didn't have your own version of the song! But we had 'Soul Reapers'! Waz up with that!?"

"Because we ...", started Rukia."We fit the song perfectly!"

"Plus we couldn't change the song that fast!", Matsumoto said. "We practiced so much doing the moves and singing, we couldn'd write down our own words!"

Momo raced over to Toushiro who was on the couch while those guys were argueing and pinned him down. Momo's and his lips touched and Momo gave him a long kiss. Everyone stopped argueing then and looked at them. By that time, Momo's hair was down and Toushiro's hands were on

Momo's waist.

"Just like that... ",Rukia commented."Okay you two!Time to stop!"

"Oi! Toushiro!",yelled Ichigo."Come on!"

"Momo!",yelled Renji."Stop!"

"What?",asked Momo, pulling away to a now,barely breathing Toushiro."Whoopsies... gomenasai Hitsugaya-kun."

"Okay lets just eat.",Matsumoto said."And watch the next perfomances."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry... couldn't think of any lyrics to fit them. Momo is peachy,Matsumoto is naughty,and Rukia is bitchy. It wouldn't be fair if I changed just Momo's lyrics and I couldn't think of anything. Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy, Me is by Tata Young. Next will be goys. I disown BLEACH, THE CHARACTERS, THE SONG, AND THE LYRICS. Okay I'm going to do Whats My Age Again by Blink 182 with Hisagi and Kira.**

Taicho- Captain

Gomenasai- I'm Sorry

Hitsugaya-kun- Toushiro


	3. Whats My Age Again?

Whats My Age Again?

Kira:

I took him out it was a Friday night  
We worked together right?

Hisagi:  
We started doing work and he attacked  
But then I turned on the TV

Kira:  
And that's about the time that he walked away from me

Hisagi:  
Nobody likes you when you're a sub-taicho

Kira:  
And are still more amused by TV shows

Both:  
What the hell is ADD?

Hisagi:  
My friends say I should act my age

Both:  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

Kira:  
Then later on, on the drive home  
I called his old captain from my soul phone

Hisagi:  
I said I was the Black Ops  
And your lover's in jail

Both:  
This state looks down on sodomy

Both:  
And that's about the time that bastard hung up on me

Hisagi:  
Nobody likes you when your a sub-taicho

Kira:  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls

Both:  
What the hell is caller ID?

Hisagi:  
My friends say I should act my age

Both:  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

Both:  
And that's about the time he walked away from me

Hisagi:  
Nobody likes you when your 23

Kira:  
And you still act like you're in the Shinigami Academy

Both:  
What the hell is wrong with me?

Hisagi:  
My friends say I should act my age

Both:  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

Hisagi:  
That's about the time he left me

Kira:

(Please come back)

Hisagi:  
No one should take themselves so seriously

Kira:

(to me, please come back)

Hisagi:  
With many years ahead to fall in line

Kira:

(to me, please come back)

Hisagi:  
Why would you wish that on me?

Kira:

(to me)

Hisagi:  
I never want to act my age

Kira:

(please come back)

Hisagi:  
What's my age again?

Kira:

(to)

Hisagi:  
What's my age again?

Kira:

(me)

Both:  
What's my age agaaaaaaaaain?

As the two stopped, the whole audenince went with applaud. They breathed in and out fast and went backstage. There, they saw the seven wide-eyed at them. Momo, Rukia, and Matsumoto smiled. Ichigo and Renji gave them two thumbs up and Ikkaku gave them pats on the back. Toushiro was asleep on the couch and Momo covered him up. Hisagi and Kira grabbed a sandwhich and sat down.

"So... Hitsugaya-taicho fell asleep huh?",asked Kira.

"Ya... but he heard you.",Momo replied.

"Why are you in a skirt again?",asked Hisagi."You told me but not Kira..."

"Because she is supposed to be sexy in the song we did!",yelled Rukia and Matsumoto in unison.

Momo got up and went to get pants. When she came back, she was in her pajama's and rested on the couch with Toushiro. Matsumoto took a picture and they all watched the next perfomances.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Heh heh heh I embarrassed Hisagi and Kira! Not... the song just randomly came to mind because they lost their captains. But I need an idea for what song Yachiru should sing... I was thinking about it but I thought it was stupid because I am not doing a boy/girl duet! Anyway I disown all the characters, the anime, the song, the lyrics, the artist, etc. Well since I put most of my own words into it I guess it would be mine...**

**Song was Whats my age again by Blink 182. Next is Yachiru-chan. No... scratch that. Ukitake and Shunsei... with what song? You guys tell me! Uki-kun and Shun-kun ae next so help me out for a song for them!**

(P. S. I have no idea how old the two are)

(P. P. S. Hisagi piosted the picture in the Soul Society Paper... xD)


	4. How to Save a Life

How To Save A Life

Ukitake:

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through

Shunsei:  
Some sort of barrack to your right  
As she goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and love  
You begin to wonder what you have

Both:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Shunsei:  
Let her know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past her defense  
Without granting innocence

Ukitake:  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you

Shunsei:  
And pray to God she hears you

Both:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Shunsei:  
As she begins to raise her voice  
You lower yours and grant her one last choice  
Flash Step until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed

Ukitake:  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to become a vice-captain  
Or he'll become a hollow  
And you'll begin to wonder what you have

Both:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Ukitake:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

Shunsei:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Both:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

The audience was silent for a minute then burst with appluad. The two bowed slightly and walked backstage. Toushiro and Momo were up, Ichigo and Rukia were fighting. The two of them blinked and sighed. Everyone turned towards the stage and saw them. Momo smiled, letting them know she heard them.

"I liked it.",Momo replied."Who were you singing about?"

"Kaien-dono.",answered Rukia."And Kyoruku-taicho's old vice captain Lisa."

"That is correct.",Shunsei replied."So what were you and Ichigo-san fighting about?"

"The songs we did.",Ichigo answered."We ended up waking up Hisagi-san,Kira,and the two love-birds!"

"Okay thats it Kurosaki!",Toushiro yelled."Call me and Momo that one more time your going to be frozen!And I bet Kuchiki wouldn't want a Strawberry Poscle in bed with her!"

"Daaaaamn!",yelled Renji."Now thats somethig I wanted to hear!"

"Okay come on Toushiro!We're taking this outside!",Ichigo yelled.

"Why not do it here?",asked Toushiro,smirking.

"No...I don't want to embarrass you...",Ichigo replied."In front of your girlfriend...when you lo-OW!"

"Now who lost?",asked Momo, giggling."Shiro-chan can pack a punch."

"Okay okay!Whats going on?",asked Ukitake,him and Shunsei restraining Ichgio and Toushiro."We missed everything so explain!"

"Hinamori-chan kissed taicho when we got back here.",Rangiku explained."Ichigo ended up waking the two up and caling them love-birds. Taicho got pissed and gave him a warning. Hinamori-chan calmed taicho down and they made-out. Thats it!"

"Rangiku!",yelled Momo and Toushiro in unison.

"Whats going on?",asked Hisagi and Kira in unison.

-Stage-

"Next is Yachiru Kusajichi singing Gummy Bear!"

-Back-stage-

"Okay if we don't listen to Yachiru-chan, Kenpachi will come after us!",Momo yelled.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HOPE YOU LIKED!YES YACHIRU IS NEXT!I DISOWN LYRICS,CHARACTERS,BLEACH, ETC! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**My favorite reviewers:**

**rolf-hitsugaya: **He loves HitsuHina as much as I do. He gave me the idea for Uki-kun's and Shun-kun's song.

**Momo – Toshiro: **Yes another HitsuHina fan!I like this person a lot too because she loved the chappy.

**And JoaNymAr12: **Thank you for syaing its funny. I hope you like this one too because it had fighting.

**Anyway next is Yachiru-chan! Oh and How to Save a Life is by the Fray. And I was thinking about Yachiru's song. Gummy Bear seemed to sound okay for her.**


	5. Hyper Kid

Gummy Bear

Yachiru:

Oh I'm a hyper kid  
Yes I'm a hyper kid  
Oh I'm a playing, cuteing, funny, cute hyper kid  
I'm a play kid  
Cus I'm a hyper kid  
Oh I'm a moving, grooving, jamming, singing hyper kid.  
Oh Yeah

hyper hyper hyper hyper hyper hyper kid

hyper hyper hyper hyper hyper hyper kid

Oh I'm a hyper kid  
Yes I'm a hyper kid  
Oh I'm a plating, cuteing, funny, cute hyper kid  
I'm a play kid  
Cus I'm a hyper kid  
Oh I'm a moving, grooving, jamming, singing hyper kid.  
Oh Yeah

Ba ba be do be do be yum yum

Three times you can chase me

Ba ba be do be do be yum yum

Ba ba be do be do be yum yum

Ba ba be do be do be yum yum  
Three times you can chase me me

hyper hyper hyper hyper hyper hyper kid

hyper hyper hyper hyper hyper hyper kid

Oh I'm a hyper kid  
Yes I'm a hyper kid  
Oh I'm a playing, cuteing, funny, cute hyper kid  
I'm a play kid  
Cus I'm a ghyper kid  
Oh I'm a moving, grooving, jamming, singing hyper kid.  
Oh yeah!

Ba ba be do be do be yum yum

Ba ba be do be do be yum yum

Ba ba be do be do be yum yum  
Three times you can chase me

Ba ba be do be do be yum yum

Ba ba be do be do be yum yum

Ba ba be do be do be yum yum  
Three times you can chase me

hyper hyper hyper hyper hyper hyper kid

hyper hyper hyper hyper hyper hyper kid

Oh I'm a hyper kid  
Yes I'm a hyper kid  
Oh I'm a playing, cuteing, funny, cute hyper kid  
I'm a play kid  
Cus I'm a hyper kid  
Oh I'm a moving, grooving, jamming, singing hyper kid.

Oh I'm a hyper kid  
Yes I'm a hyper kid  
Oh I'm a playing, cuteing, funny, cute hyper kid  
I'm a play kid  
Cus I'm a ghyper kid  
Oh I'm a moving, grooving, jamming, singing hyper kid.

Oh Yeah!

( Body bop ?)

Yachiru smiled big as everyone appluaded because they knew that her Ken-chan would come after everyone who didn't clap. Yachiru bounced backstage and everyone looked at her. She noticed Peachy and Whitey-chan on top of eachother and walked over.

"Why are you on top of Whitey-chan?",asked Yachiru, confused.

"Yachiru-chan!",yelled Momo, and Momo fell onto the floor."Ow...Yachiru-chan! Nice singing!"

"Ain't that the truth.",Ichigo said under his breath.

"Ichi and Whitey-chan and Pineapple head!",yelled Yachiru."_What _is going on!?"

"Me and Momo are dating and Kurosaki is dating Rukia!",Toushiro answered,sounding actually afraid of her, and helping Momo up. Everyone looked at him."What?She's scary when she's angry!"

"Ken-chan is probably singing next with Yumi and some other guys...",Yachiru said, spinning around.

"But I thought we couldn't do boy and girl duets...",Kira said, kind of confused. The whole room burst out with laughter, including Ikkaku.

"Well, we better listen to who ever's next...",Rukia said, looking at the screen.

-Stage-

"Next will be Byakuya Kuchiki singing Next Contestant!"

-Back Stage-

"Wh-what?!",spluttered Rukia."Hey...Hitsugaya-taicho,can I borrow your jacket?"

"What for?",asked Toushiro.

"Kuchiki-taicho doesn't know that Rukia-san is dressing this way.",Momo answered and pulled the jacket off of her boyfriend and handing it to Rukia."Okay now lets go back to 5th squad and have a little fun."

"What are you talking about Peachy?",asked Yachiru."I want to have a little fun with Whitey-chan all the time but he says no. He has paperwork. Whitey-chan never wants to play! He wouldn't even show me how to spin a top or play soccor!"

"Hey where's Matsumoto and Hisagi?",asked Toushiro, changing the subject."And Kyrouku..."

"Out drinking.",Momo answered, once again."Now we can't kiss."

Everyone laughed a little and Yachiru crawled onto the couch and fell asleep. Ukitake covered her up and Momo and Toushiro finally kissed. They fell asleep, Momo on top of Toushiro, and Ukitake covered them up. Everyone turned towards the screen, waiting for Byakuya to come on.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well that didn't go as I hoped. Gummy Bear is by the Gummy Bear himself. I disown BLEACH, the song, the characters, the artist, etc. Anyway Byakuya is next singing Next Contestant. Why don't ask. No its not a ByaRuki thing! Anyway... Review please!**

**Taicho – **Captain

**Whitey-chan –** Yachiru's nickname for Toushiro.

**Ichi –** Nickname from Yachiru for Ichigo.

**Peachy –** Nickname for Momo from Yachiru.

**Pineapple head – **Yachiru's nickname for Renji.


	6. Byakuya's Version of Next Contestant

Next Contestant

Byakuya:

I judge by what Rukia's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse

And I wish she'd stop fighting  
So I don't have to worry of  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she fights

They'll go and ask Hitsugaya  
Find out just what would Rukia say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work

They think they'll get inside her  
With every lunch they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes Kurosaki

Is that your hand on my sister?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes Kurosaki

I even fear the vice captains  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work

Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes Hinamori

Is that your hand on my sister?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes Hinamori

I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes Abarai

Is that your hand on my sister?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping

I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
There goes the next contestant

Everyone store in awe at first after what Byakuya sang. Then, they burst out with applaud. Byakuya left the stage and saw Rukia wearing a jacket and Yachiru fast asleep. Momo was pissed off of course and Toushiro was trying to calm her down. Rukia was smiling nervously.

"What nerve. Like I would _ever _have a crush on Kuchiki-san.",Momo grumbled under her breath. "Shiro-chan, you believe me don't you?"

"Uh...",started Toushiro, blush creeping at his cheeks. Momo punced on him."Ow!"

"God it was just a song!",yelled Rukia."Would it better if Nii-sama used Matsumoto?!"

"HELL YES IT WOULD!",yelled Momo."I swear! Just because I have little breasts and because me and you are friends doesn't mean, if I was bi or a les, I would not have a crush on you Kuchiki-san!"

"Ya but Toushiro _likes _your little breasts.",replied Ichigo. Momo turned towards him."Oh come on, why else would he have his hands there?"

"It looks everyone is having fun especially when Byakuya is _right _here.",Ukitake said. Everyone shut up."There we go! Great song Byakuya."

"Rukia,remove the jacket.",Byakuya demanded."I already saw your little _outfit _when I was waiting for my turn."

"Yes Nii-sama.",Rukia answered, then taking off the jacket, showing her punk top with a black short skirt."Great song."

"Oi Byakuya.",Ichigo said, glancing at him."Lets take this outsisde with Hinamori, Renji, and I. We have a word with you."

Byakuya grmiaced and Momo went with Renji and Ichigo. Reitsu flared and Toushiro store wide-eyed at the back door. Rukia took her place on the couch and rested Yachiru on her lap. Rukia laughed nervously and Ukitake grabbed a soda and started to drink it. Toushiro layed back on the couch. **(Note: There is about 4 couches surrounding a little coffee table, plus a **_**large**_** buffet table) **Ukitake sat down next to Toushiro.

-Stage-

"Next will be... Nanao Ise-chan singing Womanizer!"

-Back Stage-

"Ise-chan singing?",questioned Rukia.

"We brought Sa-ke!",yelled Rangiku, showing up with Shunsei and Hisagi."And taicho, be a man this time and have some!"

"No way.",Toushiro replied."I'm not risking a hangover after all this."

"So who's singing next?",asked Hisagi.

"Ise-chan.",Kira replied."Singing Womanizer..."

"Aw my sweet Nanao-chan singing!",yelled Shunsei.

"Sh!",yelled Rukia."Kusajichi-fukutaicho is sleeping and when she wakes up when she doesn't get her rest..."

"She gets pissed.",Ikkaku finished."Now lets listen to Ise-fukutaicho."

________________________________________________________________________________**______________________________________________________________**

**That didn't go as I hope. Bya-kun is probably getting his ass kicked right now. I didn't mean that! Next Contestant is by... Nickleback and hey don't ask about the couple Ruia and Hinamori thing!**

**Toushiro: Whats that about anyway?**

**W-well I-I...I thought it would be a good start on a yuri couple. That reminds me... wow, I need to interveiw Renji and Kira still... Anyway I disown BLEACH, the characters, the song, the artist, or anything else. By the way the back stage has 4 couches, 2 arm chairs, a coffee table in the middle, a cooler, a fridge, and a _large _buffet table. Review please and hope you liked!**

**Oh ya and Nana-chan is singing Womanizer by Britney Spears. Don't ask.**


	7. Your a Womanizer Kyoruku taicho

Womanizer

Nanao:

Taicho  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out there  
But I know what you are, what you are, taicho

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just hangover  
Taicho, you  
Got all the girls with their skirts up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, taicho

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Taicho  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Kyoruku-O  
You got the muscles of champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's who you are, taicho

Lollipop  
Must mistake me you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, taicho

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer taicho  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in different worlds  
(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't  
You...

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer taicho  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer taicho

Nanao was angry at what Matsumoto made her sing. Everyone was applauding and Nanao was in a short skirt and a tanktop that showed her belly. Nanao walked backstage and saw Hinamori-fukutaicho and Hitsugaya-taicho kissing. Nanao coughed.

"Oh my sweet Nanao-chan!",yelled Shunsei, walking over."You sang that for me!"

"No I didn't!",yelled Nanao, furious."Matsumoto just made me!"

"But it was really nice.",replied Momo, sitting on Toushiro's lap."Better than the song I sa-AH!"

"Who said it was better? It was actually the truth.",Toushiro replied. Pulling his girlfriend down."But yours was simply adorable. Still Ise-fukutaicho, that was nice."

"Thank you.",Nanao said and sat down.

"Nana-chan!",squelled Yachiru happily."Guess what!Guess what!Guess what!"

"What?",Nanao asked.

"Whitey-chan and Peachy are dating! I heard Peachy kissed Whitey-chan and now, they have been at it non stop!",squlled Yachiru happily once more."And plus, Bya-kun is resting. Jiggles came over and started to heal him. She wasn't go to sing anyway."

"Is that so?",questioned Nanao, raising an eyebrow."Well, might as well get some rest."

"Come on Shiro-chan! Lets sleep together!",yelled Momo happily as she rose up and pulled Toushiro away.

"Fine but don't wet the bed.",Toushiro said with a smirk.

"Mou Shiro-chan... I don't do that anymore!"

"Whatever you say...",Toushiro said, looking away. Which earned a hit on the head."Ow!"

"And thats what you get for messing with girls.",Momo said."Because the girls..."

"CAN ROCK!",yelled Yachiru, Momo, Rukia, and Matsumoto in unison.

Toushiro and Momo went into a bedroom backstage and slept together. Ukitake was in there reading. Toushiro and Momo almost scurried out but Ukitake let them sleep in there. Momo went into the bed first and Toushiro went in second. Ukitake shut off the lights and the three went to sleep.

"Okay lets see who's next...",said Ichigo, looking at the screen.

-Stage-

"Next is Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro singing... Its Gonna Be Me!"

-Back stage-

"I thought we weren't aloud to do boy/girl duets...",Renji said confused.

"But its not actually a duet. Duets are singing together but the song is one at a time.",Rukia replied smiling."Oh... I wonder whats going to happen..."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Heh heh heh... poor Nanao. Getting tortured. But Womaizer seemed perfect for to sing because of her taicho! Womanizer is by Brittney Spears. I disown BLEACh, the characters, the song, the lyrics, or the artist. **

**Next is Kiyone and Sentaro singing Its Gonna Be Me by... I think its 'N SYNC.**

**And then probably having me show up in there as a judge... **


	8. Kiyone & Sentaro Its Gonna Be Me Taicho!

Its Gonna Be Me

Both:

It's gonna--be--me  
Oh, yeah

Kiyone:  
You might've been sick, taicho  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen all your friends come and go, oh..  
I remember you told me  
That it made you believe in  
No man, no cry  
Maybe that's why

Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Taicho, when you finally,  
Get to call for somebody  
Guess what,  
It's gonna be me...

Sentaro:  
You've got no idea, taicho  
I've got to move on, and you know  
There ain't no time to waste  
You're just too sick (too sick), too see  
But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me  
You can't deny  
So just tell me why

Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to call for somebody (somebody)  
Guess what (guess what)  
It's gonna be me

Both: It's gonna be me  
Oh yeahhhhh...

Kiyone:  
There comes a day  
When I'll be the one, you'll see..  
It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna

Kiyone: It's gonna be me

All that I do  
Is not enough for you  
Don't wanna lose it  
But I'm not like that  
When finally (finally)  
When you have to call  
Guess what (guess what)

Sentaro:  
Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you (for you taicho)  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to call somebody (call..)  
Guess what (guess what)  
It's gonna be me

Both:  
Every little thing I do (ohh...)  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally (baby when you finally)  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what (guess what)

Both: It's gonna be me..

Everyone gasped as the song was re-done in their version. Sentaro and Kiyone were about to have a fight when I walked in and settled them down. The audience clapped and the two 3rd seats went backstage, argueing about the song.

"Its always laides first!",yelled Kiyone."And just so you know, Ukitake-taicho will pick me to call for!"

"Ya right!",yelled Sentaro."Guys always call for other guys!"

"Both of you shut up!",I yelled at them.

Kiyone and Sentaro ran backstage, scared of me. I sighed and anyway, backstage. Ukitake was sleeping in the bedroom backstage as well as Toushiro and Momo. Shunsei and Matsumoto were drunk and telling stories. Kiyone blinked and Rukia sighed.

"Whats going on Rukia?",asked Kiyone."And where's taicho?"

"Ukitake-taicho is resting.",Rukia replied."And nice singing."

"Thank you.",replied Kiyone, then glared at Sentaro."Your singing was good too Rukia."

"Arigato."

"Oi, whats going on?",asked a very tired Toushiro."Ukitake sent me out here."

"Its alright. There's nothing bad happening...",replied Ichigo.**(Despite the fact the two terror 3****rd**** seats gave me a headache)**"So no worries. You can go back to sleep with Hinamori."

"Yo people!",I yelled."Its getting late so sleep! Only Toushiro, Momo, and Ukitake could be awake because they slept!"

"Its Hitsugaya-taicho!",yelled Toushiro.

"Not my problem."

When I left, I could still hear bickering. I groaned and went back out stage. Anywho, Toushiro, Momo, and Ukitake were out backstage while everyone else went to sleep. Thank god. Kiyone ans Sentaro went to bed _before _Ukitake came out of the room. Momo was still tired but after something to eat and going to the bathroom, she was wide-awake.

-Stage-

"Next will be... Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu singing Butterfly!"

-Backstage-

"Butterfly?",uestioned Ukitake and Toushiro unison.

"Oh wow! Unohana-san and Isane-san singing that!?",yelled Momo, gladly. The two white haired men looked at her confusingly."Sorry its just that... I love that song! Next to Candy Man."

"Oh right lets watch...",Ukitake said smiling."Or Retsu-san will surely hurt us."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I disown BLEACH, the song, the artist, the characters, the lyrics, etc. Yes I have me in there now! Thank god because I will be here for later chapters...**

**Next is Unohana and Isane singing Butterfly by Aqua!**

**BTW Taicho means Captain, Arigato means Thank you.**


	9. Ai Ai Ai Their Your Lil Butterflies

Butterfly

Both:

Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Waits for samurai

Isane:  
I've been searcing for a man  
All across the Soul Society  
Just to find  
To find my samurai

Unohana:  
Someone who is strong  
But still as nice  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai

Both:  
Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Both:  
Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Unohana:  
I've been searching in the Barracks  
And inside meetings  
Just to find  
To find my samurai

Isane:  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his arms  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai

Both:  
Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Both:  
Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Isane:  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Waits for samurai

Unohana:  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Waits for samurai

Both:  
Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Both:  
Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Both:  
Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Both:  
Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Unohana:  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Waits for samurai

Isane:  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Waits for samurai

Both:  
Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Everyone waited until Unohana gave a scary smile. Everyone burst out with applaud and Isane's face was blushing. I waited until they stopped by me and congratulated them at this. Unohana smiled and I shivered. I sighed in relief when they disappeared behind the curtains. Anywho, once they were backstage, Momo looked to the stage and smiled gently. Toushiro and Ukitake were'n't there and she was left alone.

"Where's Ukitake and Hitsugaya?",asked Unohana. Momo blinked.

"I'm not sure actually. I just got back out here after taking a shower.",Momo replied."But I did hear you two. You were awesome!"

"Thank you Hinamori-san...",Isane replied."Yours were also great."

"Thank you Isane-san.",Momo replied. Just then, Ukitake opened the door with a some-what beat-up Toushiro in his arms."Oh my god! What happened?"

"We went to go fight a Espada in Karakura but Hitsugaya-kun went full at it and got badly damaged.", Ukitake replied."We saw the singing on a portable television. We both liked it."

"Thank you.",Unohana said."Put Hitsugaya down on the couch and I'll heal him."

"_yawn _Whats going on in here?",I asked, who I am very tired."Toushiro got hurts?"

"Er... Hitsuki-chan, are you okay?",questioned Momo. I blinked.

"Yea just tireds...",I replied."Anyway, next will be uh..."

"How about...",started Ukitake. I snapped my fingers.

"Grimmjow, Gin, and Ulquiorra!",I squelled.

"Huh?",questioned everyone. I walked back to the microphone.

"_**ATTENTION! NEXT WILL BE GRIMMJOW, ULQUIORRA, AND GIN SINGING AND DANCING THE SONG FROM THE MEOW MIX COMMERCIALS!**_"

I hope they liked that. Anyway, backstage, Unohana and Isane were healing Toushiro. There was poison in him. So ya, he was inconcious for a while until I came backstage to leave to go find Grimmjow, Gin, and Ulquiorra. Thats when he woke up. I gapsed and ran outside. Toushiro groaned and Momo helped him up.

"Shiro-chan, what happened?",asked Momo.

"Arrancar attack. They wanted er... Hitsuki-san badly.",Toushiro replied."Plus, nice singing Unohana-taicho,Kotetsu-fukutaicho."

"Thank you.",said Isane.

A couple minutes later, Unohana and Isane went to go to sleep, Rukia and Ichigo and Renji came out. Ukitake helped Toushiro to a room so they could sleep along with Momo. I happened to be dragging Gin, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra backstage.

"Come on Grimmjow! You said you would do anything for me!"

"This was nothing!"

"But you said-"

"Shut up Emo Pants!"

"But ne, Grimm-neko.."

"Shut up!"

"What the fuck is going on!?",yelled Ichigo. He saw Grimmjow."You!"

"Mother...",I started."Be right back..."

-Stage-

"Okay audience! This is now your chance to get snacks, drinks, etc! The reason is because the next song being the meow mix song, its going to take a while!"

-Back Stage-

"Ph hell no!",I heard Grimmjow yell. I dashed back there."You can't make me do this!"

"Yes I can...",I replied, then taking off my dress to reveal a sexy kitty suit."Can I now?"

"No...",started Grimmjow."Damn it! Yes!"

"Good.",I said, then dragged them.

* * *

**Okay bad chapter, I admit it. But still good in a way, right? -cricket cricket- T_T I take that as a no. But still! Next is Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Gin doing the Meow Mix song! But is someone could send me the lyrics that would be great. Unless someone actually typed them up on GOOGLE than no need...**

**Toushiro: Why did I have to get hurt?! Out of all the people here?!**

**Because of fangirls... duuuuuhhh and I found the lyrics so chapters will be up quickly enough together! Yaaaaaaay!**

**Momo: Shiro-chan, are you okay?**

**Toushiro: Just fine Momo.**

**Unohana: Uh, whats going on?**

**Ichigo: Something you don't know is Toushiro and Momo are boyfriend and girlfriend... Fucking love birds **

**Toushiro: Damn it Kurosaki! I'll kill you!**

**Ichigo: -wags finger- Nuh-uh-uh... Your injured... Like Byakuya... only Byakuya was worse...**

**So anywaaaay! Review!**

* * *

**Director: And Cut!**

**Me: Wow, that was like 5 pages long...**

**Grimmjow: But it was worth it...**

**All: True.**

**Director: -hands out pay and gives me less-**

**Me: -eye twitches- DAMN IT HAT AND CLOGS GET BACK HERE!**

**Hat n Clogs: No perverted things while on camera! Thats why you got less pay!**

**Me: Grrrrr....**


	10. Grimmjow Wants Meow Mix!

Meow Mix!

Grimmjow:

I want Kurosaki I want to Fight  
Soul Society Soul Society  
Please Deliver  
Gin:  
I want Hitsugaya I want to fight  
Soul Society Soul Society  
Please Deliver  
Ulquiorra:  
I want Inoue I want to fight  
Soul Society Soul Society  
Please Deliver  
All:  
We want Shinigami We want to Fight  
Soul Society Soul Society  
Please Deliver

**Do it Right!**

Grimmjow:

I want chicken I want liver  
Meow Mix Meow Mix  
Please Deliver  
Gin:  
I want chicken I want liver  
Meow Mix Meow Mix  
Please Deliver  
Ulquiorra:  
I want chicken I want liver  
Meow Mix Meow Mix  
Please Deliver  
All:  
I want chicken I want liver  
Meow Mix Meow Mix  
Please Deliver

Once they were backstage, I kissed Grimmjow on the cheek for doing the RIGHT one, a slap for doing their own. Yes he was in a blue kitty suit. Ulquiorra was in a long sleeved black top, black tight pants, and balck mens boots. Gin was in a all blood red button up shirt, black pants, and blood red sandels with white socks. Once backstage, Toushiro jumped to see the Espada but the first version was scary enough. Momo was confused.

"I don't know if I should be scared or be happy.",Momo said.

"True.",I said."I'm confused as well."

"But what really scares me...",Ichigo started."Was that Grimmjow said I want Kurosaki."

"Can't blame you there.",Toushiro replied."Ichimaru said I want Hitsugaya. I mean seriously wtf..."

"Aw Shiro-chan...",whined Momo.

"Well I need to find out who to do next so if you excuse me...",I said, walking away. But got stopped by Grimmjow."What is it?"

"Tonight, me and you...",Grimmjow whispered into my ear and walked away.

Toushiro layed down on his grifriends lap while everyone else was asleep. Ichigo stayed out there just to watch them. Why? Who knows... Everyone was cheering in the background. I put on a random song and everyone danced. Toushiro cuddled in Momo's lap and they fell asleep quickly enough. Ichigo covered them up and went to sleep on the other couch too.

* * *

**Well I don't know who to do next. Aizen... A bastard song... Maybe... No I want to do a girl... Maybe Halibel, Older Nel, and... Soi Fon with Lady Marmalade! Ooooo maybe with Yoruichi in it too! Now I disown the song but by chaging the lyrics on the first one, I do. Meow Mix is by... I have no idea. I don't own the anime or characters...**

**Grimmjow: -pulls me away and pushes me into a room- Bye Bye!**

**Momo: -she drags Toushiro into a room- Byez! ^^**

**Ichigo: -goes in Rukia's room which she is only there- Bye Bye.**

**Everyone else: Good bye! And Good night!**

* * *

**I know everyone wanted that!**

**Hat N Clogs: -gives me less pay, again-**

**Damn it Urahara!**

**Urahara: -runs-**

**Grr... Bye!**


	11. Lady Yourichi Betch!

Lady Marmalade

Yourichi:

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister

Soi Fon:  
Kisuke met Yourichi down in Old Soul Society  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Kisuke  
You wanna give it a go?"

All:  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here  
Mocha chocolata, ya ya  
Creole Lady Yourichi

All:  
Do you want to sleep with me this evening?

Do you want to sleep with me?

Nel:  
Ichigo stayed in my boudoir  
While I freshened up  
That boy drank all that Sake  
On her black satin sheets  
Where he started to freak

All:  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here  
Mocha chocolata, ya ya  
Creole Lady Yourichi

All:  
Do you want to sleep with me this evening?

Do you want to sleep with me?

Halibel:  
Hey, hey, hey  
Seeing my skin, feeling silky smooth  
Color of Hueco Mundo  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roaring until it cried, "More, more, more!"

Nel:  
Now Grimmjow's at home doing 9 to 5  
Living his brave life of lies  
But when he turns off to sleep  
All memories keep more, more, more

All:  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da da  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here  
Mocha chocolata, ya ya  
Creole Lady Yourichi

All:  
Do you want to sleep with me this evening?

Do you want to sleep with me?

Do you want sleep with me this evening?

Creole Lady Yourichi

Nel and Halibel:  
Do you want to sleep with me this evening?

Do you want to sleep with me?

Do you want sleep with me this evening?

Do you want to sleep with me?

Yourichi and Soi Fon:  
Do you want to sleep with me this evening?

Do you want to sleep with me?

Do you want sleep with me this evening?

Do you want to sleep with me?

All:  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here  
Mocha chocolata, ya ya  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here

As the girls ended, everyone burst out with applaud. I smiled. That was the best one yet. I made them sing the english version and make it their style but they loved the song how it went so they only changed it somehow. Like I care. I sighed and looked a the group backstage. Toushiro and Momo were awake, Ichigo and Rukia were kissing... WOW. I am good at making couples I must admit. Soi Fon and Yourichi were in no strap dresses, showing cleavage. Haliibel and Nel were in orange tops that stopped a the end of their breasts and short black skirts.

"Hi guys! Whats up?",asked Yourichi when they finally got back there. Momo looked at her with a smile.

"Nothing much. Awesome singing.",Momo said with a smile.

"Nel?!",yelled Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji at the same time.

"Hi Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji.",said Nel with a smile."Nice songs you guys."

"Uh ya thanks.",Ichigo said. He glanced over at Toushiro and Momo. Toushiro had his arm around Momo's shoulder."Well someone knows how to make a girl smile."

"Who?",asked all the girls. All the boys pointed to Toushiro and he blushed.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, your with Hinamori now?",asked Soi Fon. Toushiro nodded."Finally."

"What do you mean Soi Fon-taicho?",asked Toushiro, raising an eyebrow.

"Ikkaku! Give me my money!",yelled Rangiku off in a distance."We betted! If Momo and taicho go together the night we peformed, you would give me 5,000 yen!"

"Bull shit!",yelled Ikkaku. Toushiro finally stood up, giving Momo a peck on the cheek before leaving. After 5 minutes there was:

"_MATSUMOTO! MADAREME!_",came Toushiro's voice. Everything got cold and there was screams and then Toushiro came back."Thats been taken care of."

"What did you do?",asked Nel. Toushiro smirked.

"You don't want to know.",Toushiro said with then a disgusted look on his face."I will never do it again though."

"Thats my boyfriend for you!",squelled Momo and glomped Toushiro."My Shiro-chan."

"Well good for you two kids!",yelled Yourichi."At least there's someone who can handle a woman."

"Shut up!",yelled Ichigo, face red."No talk about what I saw!"

"What happened?",asked Renji.

"He saw me nakd and thought I was a guy but saw me as a girl.",Yourichi said. Ichigo's face went red. "He can't even handle a girl now."

"Shut up.",Toushiro and Ichigo said in unison. Momo got up and backflipped, and stopped with a handstand. Her shirt went dow and her bra showed making Toushiro blush.

"Momo!",yelled Toushiro. Momo walked to him and after a while, her skirt went down and her bloomers showed."Momo!"

"Hm?",questioned Momo, looking up. Toushiro's face was red."Whats wrong Shiro-chan?"

"Please, stand normally.",Toushiro said. I watched them and then sighed. I went to the microphone, forgetting what I was going to say. I smirked then. I knew who was singing next.

"All the SWA members, one's that sung or not will be singing to Goodbye by Kristina Debarge!",I announced. Then I went backstaage."Whats going on now?"

"Nothing!",yelled all the guys. I sighed and went away. Everyone was going to bed soon and SWA was getting dressed now. I smiled slightly as Momo was teasing Toushiro. Then burst out with laughter. Ukitake smiled at me and I smiled back. Uki-kun was so nice!

"Hey Uki-kun!",I yelled and dashed backstage.

"Yes Hitsuki-chan?",asked Ukitake. I blushed.

"Can you... do me a favor?",I asked.

"What is it?",asked Ukitake, bending down to my short height. I held out my arms.

"Hold me?",I asked. He smiled and did. I got picked up in his arms and he held me close.

"How's this?",askd Ukitake. I smiled."Lets go sit, okay?"

"H-hai.",I stammered and we sat down on a couch. Everyone looked at us. I felt like Toushiro. I am 4'4''**(Not Really but in fanfictions, naything can happen!)**"Thank you Ukitake..."

"No problem.",Ukitake said. Everyone still store at us.

Finally the SWA was ready and Momo was cuddled on Toushiro sleeping and Toushiro had covered her. I smiled and Ukitake fell asleep. I jumped off of him, alyed him down, and covered him. I smiled at all the couples and left backstage.

* * *

**Well thats Lady Marmalade!**

**Toushiro: Why were with Ukitake?**

**Because I like him.**

**Ukitake And Momo: Zzzzz**

**Okay next is the whole SWA Singing GoodBye! You know the one that goes 'Hey Hey Hey, GoodBye' for the Tide Pen commercials! XD I disown everything and the song and thats all she wrote!**

* * *

**Urahara: And cut! -hands pay-**

**Me: Sweet! High pay!**

**Urahara: You didn't flirt this time.**

**Me: I still love Grimmjow. -kisses him-**

**Momo: I still love Shiro-chan! -kisses him-**

**Rukia: -sigh- I still love Ichigo -kisses him-**

**Me: And thats all she wrote!**


	12. SWA GoodBye

GoodBye

Yachiru:

Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
Because you don't know how to act?  
And you don't know where your life is going?

Momo:  
Am I supposed to be torn apart  
Broken-hearted in a corner cryin'?  
Pardon me if I don't show it

Nemu:  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together  
But either way baby, I'm gone

Nanao:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wonderin'  
I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it  
Sing!

All:  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey, goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey, goodbye

Kiyone:  
Cut my hair 'cause it reminded me of you  
I know you like the long do  
Had to switch my attitude up

Isane:  
Thinkin' of changin' up how I ride  
No more on the passenger side  
Too bad you missed out on the way that I drive it

Rangiku:  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together  
But either way baby, I'm gone

Rukia:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wonderin'  
I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it  
Sing!

All:  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey, goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey, goodbye

Momo:  
H-hey, h-hey  
H-hey, goodbye

Yachiru:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wonderin'  
I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it  
Sing!

All:  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey, goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey, goodbye

All:  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey, goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey, goodbye  
Goodbye!!!!!!!!

The audience store at how the ended. Momo and Yachiru were breathing fast, Nemu and Nanao showed no emotion, Soi Fon and Matsumoto were just smiling, and Rukia was doing a handstand with Momo. The audience stood up and applauded. Everyone backstage, which were all the guys, Nel, Halibel and Yoruichi, had shocked expressions on their faces. Momo and Rukia backflipped backstage while everyone else walked. Momo and Rukia smiled as they stopped.

"Woohoo!",I yelled."Cheerleading outfits fit the whole situation with that song!"

"I liked the short skirts.",Rukia said with a smiled.

"Me too!",squelled Momo."What about you Shiro-chan?"

"Uh...",Toushiro started blushing."Why are you asking me?"

"Because your my boyfriend...",Momo said with a blank expression."Your supposed to answer me!"

"What if I don't want o Bed-Wetter?",asked Toushiro with a smirk.

"Mou Shiro-chan, I don't wet the bed anymore.",Momo said. Then smirked. She lifted up her skirt to show her panties."Shiro-chan... like what you see?"

"Oh god!",Toushiro screamed and blushed a deep shade of red and turned away. Momo was seductive at a lot of points."Stop!"

"Mou Shiro-chan you sound like a child...",Momo said. Then she flipped to her boyfriends side and layed her head on his lap."Why are you so mean?"

"I am not!",spluttered Toushiro.

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"Too! Wait...",Toushiro yelled but stopped.

"Reverse Physcology.",I said with a smile while looking over the song list."Hm... Kenpachi, Mayuri, Omaeda, Aizen, Kisuke, Tousen, Komamura, Iba... Yumichika, Kusaka, Senna..."

"Kusaka?",questioned Toushiro."How did you get him here?"

"Have my ways.",I said."I am the maker of the little story, therefor, anything can happen."

"Hello!",yelled a familiar voice form the backstage enterance."Are we late?"

"Kusaka! Senna-chan!",I squelled and hugged them both."Glad you can make it."

"Aw did he sing already?",asked Kusaka and Senna. Kusaka pointing to Toushiro and Senna pointing to Ichigo. I nodded."Aw man..."

"Why?",asked the two males in unison.

"I wanted us to sing No booty Calls by Kelly, the one who sang 'shoes'.",Kusaka said.

"And I wanted Girlfriend.",Senna complained.

"Well, you guys can sing again!",I squelled."Toushiro! You and Kusaka are going first!"

"Over my dead body!",yelled Toushiro."Terrible pun... but there's no way I'm singing with him!"

"You are!",I yelled and went to the stage. I grabbed the mic with one hand."Okay everyone, Toushiro and Kusaka is singing next! The song is a surprise!"

"Why?",asked Kusaka when I came backstage."I want Toushi to dress in leather like he used to do."

"Back in O-2!",sang Toushiro.

"You give me nic dreams you make me wanna scream 'O, o, o!'",sand Kusaka with a smirk.

"Thats not happening again, that was back then and now I am interested in bigger and better men...", sang Toushiro."No booty calls... DICK! No Booty Calls, Dick! Thats not happening..."

"WooHoo!",I whistled."You guys have been practicing have you not?"

"Maybe...",said the two males in unison.

"Whats with the song though?",asked Ichigo. I turned to him."Whats it supposed to mean?"

"Yaoi thing.",I told Ichigo. Ukitake then was up and came out backstage since he was in the hallway. "Hi Hi Uki!"

"Ah, Hitsuki-san.",Ukitake said."Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Whaddya mean?",I asked. He put a hand on my forehead. God I hate that.

"You have a fever. You should be in bed.",Ukitake told me.

"Your right. Wake me up in 2 hours!",I yelled to everyone and left them.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**I, Byakuya Kuchiki, am wrting this note to let you people know that we, the BLEACH characters will be typing the little authors note at the end of the story above. Sorry for all the trouble and have a nice night.**

** ~Byakuya Kuchiki-taicho**

**Renji: Nicely Done Taicho.**

**Byakuya: Thank You.**

**Toushiro: Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!**

**Kusaka: Whats wrong?**

**Toushiro: -blush- N-nothing!**

**Ichigo: -pins Toushi down-**

**Rukia: Oh my god their both gay!**

**Momo: Great, he's cheating on me with males!**

**Toushiro: -pushes Ichigo off- Just because I stole his Gameboy Color.**

**Renji: Gameboy Color? Get a PSP or Nintendo DS Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: Shut up!**

**Toushiro: -now playing with wii- Or the wii. I'm killing Aizen!**

**Momo: LOL**

**Kusaka: -two player on wii- Why must you always win?**

**Toushiro: Because I iz beast!**

**Me: -yawn- I wanna play! I'm on story mode and you and Kusaka haz to fight! -pushes them away and starts playing- BANKAI BETCH!**

**-all BLEACH characters look confused-**

**Toushiro: That was Goodbye by Kristinia DeBarge! Next will be Me and Kusaka singing 'No Booty Calls' by Kelly. **

**Kusaka: Which you'll be dressed in leather.  
**

**Ichigo: -sigh- Hitsuki-san does not own anything. We, the BLEACH characters, are owned by Tite Kubo.**

**All besides me: Goodbye!**

* * *

**Kisuke: Cut! -Hands Everyone Pay-**

**Me: -too busy to open envolope- Damn it! Why must Kusaka be so strong! Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru! -killing sounds- WOO! I WIN!**

**Kusaka and Toushiro: -sweatdrop-**

**Me: -opens envolope, high pay- Thanks Kisuke -keeps playing, Toushiro has to verse Gin- Well all be damn. I'm in Toushi story mode. Well here goes nothing! -starts and fails epically-**

**Toushiro: -steals remote and plays, wins- There. -tosses remote back-**

**Me: -shrugs and plays again, versing Aizen- Woohoo! Got to hell Aizen!**

**Momo: -sweatdrop- Humans and their games.**


	13. No Booty Calls Kusaka

No Booty Calls!

Toushiro:

Hello?

Kusaka:  
hey it's your ex.

Toushiro:  
it's one in the morning what the hell do you want?

Kusaka:  
Shiro I'm horny

Toushiro:  
oh, what are you saying, you want to get together?

Kusaka:  
i want you to come over all dressed up in leather  
like you used to do

Toushiro:  
back in '02

Kusaka:  
you give me nice dreams  
make me want to scream ooh, ooh, ooh

Toushiro:  
that's not happening again, that was back then  
and now i'm interested in bigger and better men

Toushiro:  
no booty talks!  
deck.  
no booty talks!  
deck.  
that's not happening!

Kusaka:  
aw, Toushi, i still got it goin on  
i know you're hot to trot, and i'm warm for your form

Toushiro:  
wow, with cliches like that i'm really torn  
your game is played, go back to your porn

Kusaka:  
you start me up, you make a Shinigami man come

Toushiro:  
then you can just die, cause you ain't gettin some

Kusaka:  
what happened to the freak who used to rock my world?

Toushiro:  
well, the freak's still here, but he's not your boy!  
you broke up with ME

Kusaka:  
i made a mistake

Toushiro:  
so why don't you just ask me out on a date?

Kusaka:  
uh, cuz, uh, tonight's fate

Toushiro:  
please

Toushiro:  
no booty talks!  
deck.  
no booty talks!  
that's not happening!

Kusaka:  
remember when i hit it in the parking lot

Toushiro:  
outside of IHOP?

Kusaka:  
yeah, that was so hot

Toushiro:  
thank you, i'm flattered, but it doesn't matter  
i remember that you threw up in the pancake batter  
you've got a problem, you're drunk all the time  
are even you sure that this room number's mine?

Kusaka:  
uhhh...yeah, i...wait, what?

Toushiro:  
if that confused you, i'm gonna have to lose you  
go back to first grade and get yourself a Blue's clue  
i don't even know whatever made me choose you

Kusaka:  
cuz we're good together

Toushiro:  
but i can do better

Kusaka:  
no one makes you harder

Toushiro:  
buddy, you're like cheddar  
CHEESY!

-Insert Epic Music Here-

(white cheddar)

Kusaka:  
you know, i moved out the academy and i got my own crib

Toushiro:  
that's funny, that's just where you belong, in a crib

Kusaka:  
you sayin i'm your baby?

Toushiro:  
i'm sayin you're a baby

Kusaka:  
i'm not hearin yes or no, i'm hearin maybe

Toushiro:  
well, get your hearing checked cuz you can't play me

Kusaka:  
if i'm a player, hate the game, don't hate me

Toushiro:  
that's not how that phrase goes

Kusaka:  
i know, but you just turn me on baby from my head to my toes

Toushiro:  
Kami-sama, could you at least be original?  
if game was the truth then yours would be fan-fictional

Kusaka:  
Shiro, i got style and i got class  
Toushiro:  
i got a brand new boot for your ass

Toushiro:  
no booty talks!  
Deck.

Kusaka:  
aw, come on, baby!

Toushiro:  
no, no booty talks!  
deck.  
that's not happening!

Kusaka:  
hey Hitsu from the block  
i don't just talk the talk  
i walk the walk and i know you like my c--!

Toushiro:  
hey Sojiro come lately  
don't discombobulate me  
if you want some of this you have to properly date me

Kusaka:  
you mean wine and dine? that's a waste of time  
i can spend five dollars and still get mine

Toushiro:  
since that's probably all you have, let me buy you a hint  
how's this: go stuff your peehole with a junior mint

Kusaka:  
baby all i want to do is make you sweat  
let me be Romeo to your Juliet

Toushiro:  
OK, drink some poison and i'll stab myself  
you'd know that story if you ever took a book off a shelf

Kusaka:  
i don't need no book

Toushiro:  
double negative, so you do

Kusaka:  
my dick's hard, look

Toushiro:  
that's pejorative, so rude

Kusaka:  
i don't understand all these big words you use  
i don't need big words cause i got big shoes

Toushiro:  
verbally you're a moron, sexually you're a cling on  
i'm more mature now, i need a mental turn on

Kusaka:  
baby i got brains, in my underwear,  
my dick equals mc squared BOOM!

Toushiro:  
you need to go back to physics class  
the only brain in your pants is your head up your ass  
check that, you know, you could be right  
cuz you do come faster than the speed of light

Kusaka:  
you must admit i got a load like a stallion  
i skeet skeet on with my creamy italian

Toushiro:  
ew, what am i to you, a salad bar?  
you like to skeet so much, i need a dick sneeze guard!

Kusaka:  
you want some tonight?

Toushiro:  
i want some never

Kusaka:  
that's not what you said back when we were together

Toushiro:  
well, that's not happening again,  
that was back then  
and now i'm interested in smarter, employed men

Toushiro:  
no booty talks!  
deck.  
no booty talks!  
that's not happening  
no booty calls, deck, sorry  
Kusaka:

oh, come on, Shiro! you know i treat you right

Toushiro:  
no, don't interrupt me, no booty talks!

Kusaka:  
oh, we back on that again!

Toushiro:  
yeah, we are, because i don't want one

Kusaka:  
don't you want to check out my new stereo?

Toushiro:  
i don't think so

Kusaka:  
i know you'll like it

Toushiro:  
whatever

Kusaka:  
come on, Shiro, come with me

Toushiro:  
no, this conversation's over.

Everyone gasped as the song stopped. Then they burst out with applaud. Toushiro sighed and went backstage. Kusaka followed. Everyone store at the two. Toushiro sighed and went to change into something more comfortable. I had him dress in a tight no sleeved shirt and black tight pants. He completely hated the idea and now ehn he came out, he was in a short sleeved blue shirt and jeans. I smiled.

"Someone's Bitchy.",Kusaka said with a smirk.

"No one asked you.",said Toushiro with a growl. I giggled.

"Next will be Ichigo and Senna in Girlfriend!",I yelled into the microphone. When I came backstage, I smiled.

"I hate you.",Toushiro growled.

"I love Kusaka x Hitsugaya! There's only one Mature Fanfic about you two!",I yelled."I don't feel like argueing. Nice song... blah blah blah."

"Wow your a stuck-up bitch.",Toushiro said.

"Thank you. And your bi.",I said. Everyone oooo'd."Hold on! And a man whore. There's like what... a lot of pairings of you of other guys fucking you. Like Ichigo, Renji, Ukitake, Byakuya..."

"Who _writes _that stuff?!",yells Toushiro. I smiled.

"Me... and the people who love Yaoi of course.",I answered.

"Thats it! Me, you! Outside!",Toushiro yelled.

"I don't wanna, I gonna, and I don't haveta.",I answered.

* * *

**Well thats the end of this one! Sorry to end it as me talking. I can do anything in this fanfiction except... I dunno... Like this! -types- Toushiro and Kusaka french kiss.**

**-does happen-**

**Toushiro: WHAT THE -BEEP- YOU -BEEP- PIECE OF -BEEP- SHI-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-**

**Kusaka: Colorful language -smirks- **

**Totally.... I disown everything m No Booty Calls is owned by Kelly and see you enxt ime in 'What! Not Again!' or the next chapter of this story!**

* * *

**Kisuke: And cut! -hands out pay-**

**Me: WooHoo! High Salaries FTW!**

**Everyone: FTW?**

**Me: For the Win. -starts playing DDR- LOL**

**Everyone: LOL?**

**Me: Laugh Out Loud! Learn TEXTING!**

**Rukia: Like OMG, BBQ, OMFG, WTF, GTFO, STFU?**

**Me: Ya! Bye Bye Everyone!**


	14. GirlFriend Ichi?

Girlfriend

Senna:

Hey, hey, Ichi, Ichi, I don't like your girlfriend

Ichigo:  
No way! No way!

Senna:

I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, Ichi, Ichi, I could be your girlfriend

Senna:  
Hey, hey, Ichi, Ichi, I know that you like me

Ichigo:  
No way! No way!

Senna:

You know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, Ichi, Ichi, I want to be your girlfriend

Senna:  
You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright  
Senna:  
Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'mthe mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right  
Senna:  
Rukia's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Senna:

Hey, hey, Ichi, Ichi, I don't like your girlfriend

Ichigo:  
No way! No way!

Senna:

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, Ichi, Ichi, I could be your girlfriend

Senna:  
Hey, hey, Ichi, Ichi, I know that you like me

Ichigo:  
No way! No way!

Senna:

You know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, Ichi, Ichi, I want to be your girlfriend  
Senna:  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again  
Senna:  
So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make RUKIA disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

'Cause Rukia's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Senna:

Hey, hey, Ichi, Ichi, I don't like your girlfriend

Ichigo:  
No way! No way!

Senna:

I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, Ichi, Ichi, I could be your girlfriend

Senna:  
Hey, hey, Ichi, Ichi, I know that you like me

Ichigo:  
No way! No way!

Senna:

You know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, Ichi, Ichi, I want to be your girlfriend  
Senna:  
Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what the hell you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what the hell you thinking?

Hey, hey, Ichi, Ichi I don't like your girlfriend

Ichigo:  
No way! No way!

Senna:

I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, Ichi, Ichi, I could be your girlfriend

Ichigo:  
No way! No way!

Hey, hey, I know that you like me

Ichigo:  
No way! No way!

Senna:

You know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend

Ichigo:  
No way! No way! No way! No way!

Senna:

HEY HEY!

After the song was over, Ichigo sighed and Senna giggled. They made their way back stage as everyone clapped wildly. I smiled deviously as I saw Toushiro and Kusaka fighting. I went to the microphone and announced that Aizen, Komamura, and Tousen were next singing Who Let The Dogs Out. I went backstage to see everyone looking at me.

"What?",I asked."I haven't done anything."

"Your inviting _them_?",Toushiro asked."Momo's here you know!"

"Hello Everyone!~",yelled Aizen from the doorway. Gin was also there.

"I regret myself for him being here.",I said.

"Thought I died, didn't ya Hitsugaya-kun?",asked Aizen.

"Its Hitsugaya-taicho.",Toushiro growled.

"Aizen you son-of-a-BEEP, mother BEEP BEEP.",Momo said. Everyone looked at her."Oh ya, I can swear too."

"And who's the traitor? Me, Gin, or Hitsugaya?",asked Aizen. Momo pointed to Aizen.

"Haha! Thats my girl!",I squelled. Toushiro glared at me."Fine! Haha! Thats Toushiro's girl! Happy?"

"No, when you die, I will.",Toushiro said with a smirk."Your torturing us."

"Meanie.",I said."Maybe I should have Kusaka rape you?"

"No!",yelled Toushiro.

"I won't if you call me Hitsuki-sama once.",I said.

"N-no way.",Toushiro stammered.

"Do it or rape...",I said. Toushiro blushed.

"Hit-Hitsuki-sama.",he stammered.

"Again."

"Hitsuki-sama."

"I'm satisfied.",I said with a smirk. We all sat down and began to eat. It was now 8:00 at night and everyone was tired. I sighed and got up. I smiled a little ebfore walking away.

"Where are you going?",asked Ichigo. I turned to him, my dress raising up a little.

"I am fucking tired Strawberry-chan. Now leave me alone.",I said in a bitchy attitude and walked away.

"Whats wrong with her?",asked Renji. Everyone shrugged and went to bed except Toushiro and Ukitake.

* * *

**Ukitake Note:**

**While everyone is asleep, me and Hitsugaya-kun are awake doing the A/N at the end of this following chapter. Sadly, we are not asleep even though we are really tired but Authroess said to do it... so we are!**

**Toushiro: Hitsuki disowns everything. Girlfriend is owned by Avril Lavigne.**

**Ukitake: We're sorry for this mishap. See ya next time... when Komamura, Aizen, and Tousen sing Who let the Dogs Out... **

**Both: Good bye...**

* * *

**Me: Nicely done...**

**Ukitake: -Toushiro asleep on Ukitake's stomach- Thanks.**

**Me: -gets pay and sighs- Bye everyone...**


End file.
